DW Release The Noobs From Prison/Clobbered By AnimeGamer1 And Her Friends
This Is A Story That D.W. Releases Noobs From The Prison, Tries To Beat Up Sub-Zero, And Then, She Is Clobbered By AnimeGamer1 And Her Friends. Cast * DW:Princess * Ike:Joey * Marth:Paul * Azura:Princess * Arthur Read:Brian * Sub-Zero:Eric * AnimeGamer1:Julie * CardOfAnime102:Jill * Alicia Icicle The Goanimator:Allison * AnimeGirrll:Salli * Lucina:Kendra * Shimajiro Shimano:Ivy * Mimirin Midorihara:Shy Girl * Lyndis:Emma * Yankiedude5000:Hugh * Sarah West:Jill * Gfourtx:Eric * Elephant012:Julie * Aoi Kiriya:Kate * Nyakkii Momoyama:Ivy * Usagi Tsukino:Princess * Rola Sakuraba:Jill * Hector (Fire Emblem):Eric * Simon Belmont:James * Ryoma:James * Xander:Steven * Richter Belmont:Eric * Iori Yagami:Simon * Kyo Kusanagi:Eric * Annet Myer (Roll Light):Julie * Kirinta Kusano:Kimberly * Lily Shirogane:Kendra * Yume Nijino:Emma * Bing Bong:Steven * Bereghost (Mike Coker):Joey * Sharptooth:Scary Voice * Aslan:Scary Voice * Madame Gasket:Kidaroo * Tom Sawyer:Steven * Luna Minami (Good):Kimberly * Kotaro Minami:Eric * Hime Shiratori:Princess * Reggie:Kidaroo * George (Rampage):Scary Voice * Selkie:Ivy * Classified:Steven * Jin Kazama:Steven * Pikachu:Ivy * Ichigo Hoshimiya:Ivy * Ran Shibuki:Kate * Althea Andrea's Dad:Diesel * Althea Andrea's Mom:Kate * Giffany:Salli * Athena Asamiya:Salli * Kula Diamond:Ivy * Daichi Ozora:Steven * Noob:Kidaroo * Scorpion:Dave Transcript The Noobs Released And Attack The Whole Earthrealm As The Terrorist By DW * To: In The Noob's Prison * Walks In * DW:I'm Going To Release Noobs From Prison To Attack The Whole Earthrealm And Sub Zero! Ha (x50) * Use Powers To Release Noobs To Attack Sub Zero And The Whole Earthrealm * DW:Noobs, Attack The Whole Earthrealm And Attack Sub-Zero! * Noobs:Oof (Ok!) * To:The Earthrealm, But Noobs Appear And Attack The Whole Earthrealm * Sub-Zero:Tch, This Noob Are Release, Everyone! Ready For A Fight Against Noobs! * Scorpion:On It! Everyone Raise Our Weapon! * (The Crowd Are Advance To Raise Their Weapon) * Sub-Zero:CHARGE! * and The Soldiers Of Lin Kuei And Scorpion Growls In War * DW:Ha (x10), You Think You Are Going To Attack Me, Sub Zero! * Sub-Zero:Yes! * DW:Come Then! * (Sub-Zero Growls In Anger) * (DW Clashes Sword With Sub Zero) * DW:Augh! * Sub-Zero:You! You Released Noobs From The Prison! THAT'S IT, YOUR DOOMED! AND SCORPION WILL DISAPPEAR ALL THE NOOBS FOR YOUR DOOM! * DW:NO PLEA- * Sub-Zero:NO BUTS! * (Scorpion Use Ninjutsu To Disappear All The Noobs To Prison) * Scorpion:There! * Arthur:Backround With Flames And Earthquake, Does A T-Rex Roar, With Scary Voice DORA WINIFRED REED (x5), GET OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW (x50) GRR (x30) DW Gets Grounded By Arthur * Sound Plays * To:In Arthur's House * Arthur:DW, HOW DARE YOU RELEASED THE NOOBS FROM THE PRISON, ATTACK THE WHOLE EARTREALM, AND TRIES TO KILL SUB ZERO YOU KNOW THAT NOOBS ARE FROM ROBLOX! THATS IT, I WILL CALL VISITORS FOR YOUR CONCLUSION, AND YOUR GROUNDED (x30) FOR INFINITY YEARS! * DW:Noooooooooooooooooo, Don't Call The Visitors, Please? * Arthur:Too Late For That! DW Gets A Conclusion * Arthur:D.W, We Have A Visitors To Talk To You! * YankieDude5000:I'm Yankiedude5000, I Heard That You Release The Noobs And Attack The Whole Earthrealm! * Sarah West:I'm Sarah West, This Means You Are Forced To Play Fire Emblem That You Hate! * Gfourtx:I'm Gfourtx, We Cannot Believe You Have Done! AnimeGamer1 And Ike Will Take All Your Stuff To Aine Yūki, And You Will Not See It! * Luna:I'm Luna Minami, You Are Way Worse Than My Imposter! * Elephant012:I'm Elephant012, You Are Not Hanging Out With My Friends Anymore! * Bing Bong:I'm Bing Bong! * Reggie:I'm Reggie! * Classified:I'm Classified! * Sharptooth:I'm Sharptooth! * Lucina:And I'm Lucina, We Are My Monster Team, We Cannot Believe You Released The Noobs From The Prison, And Tries To Kill Sub Zero! * Roll Light:I'm Annet Myer, Nohrian Scum, You Are Going To Pay For That For Attacking the Whole Earthrealm! * Kotaro:I'm Kotaro Minami From Kamen Rider Black And RX, If You Dare To Rant My Show Called Kamen Rider Black And Black RX, AnimeGamer1 And Her Friends Will Clobbered You! * Richter:I'm Richter Belmont, I Will Turn you Into A Monster, And Simon And I Will Kill You * Simon:I'm Simon Belmont, I Agree What Richter Said! * Shimajiro:I'm Shimajiro Shimano, I Heard That You Released Noobs From The Prison And Attack The Whole Earthrealm! * Yume:I'm Yume Nijino! * Hime:And I'm Hime Shiratori, We're YumeHime, We Will Forced You To Watch And listen All The Aikatsu Series Forever! * Rola:I'm Rola Sakuraba, You Are Forced To Watched Kamen Rider Black RX, Where Ike's Favorite Tokusatsu Show! * Mimirin:I'm Mimirin Midorihara, Kotaro And I Will Clobbered Fanboy And Chum Chum If You Being Friends With Them! * Usagi:I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'll Beat You Up If You Rant On Ristar! * Ichigo:I'm Ichigo Hoshimiya! * Aoi:I'm Aoi Kiriya! * Ran:I'm Ran Shibuki! * Ichigo:We're Soleil, We Are No Longer Becoming Friends With you Because You Are A Troublemaker! * Lily:I'm Lily Shirogane, if You Perform My Song Called Dreaming Bird, Ike And Azura Will Sent You To Nohr! * Bereghost:I'm Mike Coker, Known Me As Bereghost, You're Forced To Watch All My Family Game Nights Shows If You Like It Or Not! * Tom:I'm Tom Sawyer, You Are Forgetting Your Memories About Porn! * Kirinta:I'm Kirinta Kusano, I'll Send You To The Pride Land If You Hurt My Friend Shimajiro! * Nyakkii:I'm Nyakkii Momoyama, I Will Tickle Torture You For Hurting Mimirin! * Lyndis:I'm Lyndis, Eliwood And I Will Kill You If You Tickle Torture Azura And Throw Dodgeballs At My Friend Named AnimeGirrll * AnimeGirrll:I'm AnimeGirrll, If You Dare To Hack My Roblox Account, Your Doomed And I Will Beat You Up With Baldi's Ruler! * Hector:I'm Hector From Fire Emblem, Ike Will Send You To The Netherrealm Where Scorpion Will Burn And Kill You! * Ryoma:I'm Ryoma, If You Rant On Our Game, Xander And I Will Send You To Valla, Where Corrin And Kana Will Kill You! * Xander:I'm Xander, I Agree What Ryoma Saids! * Selkie:I'm Selkie, If You Called Me A Crybaby During The Movies, I'll Send You To The Baron Fortress! * Aslan:I'm Aslan, You Are No Hanging Out With George From Rampage Today! * George:I'm George From Rampage, Your Doomed For Destroying The Whole Earthrealm! * Madame Gasket:I'm Madame Gasket, I Will Melt You For Upgrade If You Get A Dead Meat! * Pikachu:I'm Pikachu, I will Blast You Just Like Team Rocket If You Send Me To Mars! * Jin:I'm Jin Kazama, You Are Worse Than My Devil Form! * Kyo:I'm Kyo Kusanagi, Yagami And I Will Kill You If You Tickle Torture Athena And Kula * Iori:I'm Iori Yagami, I'll Make You Regret It For Destroying My Homeland! * Athena:I'm Athena Asamiya, I Will Perform My Neo Max If You Steal My Stage You Son Of A Fucking Bitch! * Kula:I'm Kula Diamond, I Will Send You To My Ice Palace For Hurting Our Friends, And Tickle Torture Lyndis AND Lucina! * Giffany:I'm Giffany, You Are Worse Than My Imposter! * Althea Andrea's Dad:I'm Diesel! * Althea Andrea's Mom:I'm Kate! * Althea Andrea's Dad:We're Althea Andrea's Parents, We Will Punished You For Destroying And Attack The Whole Earthrealm! * DW:ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP, DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, ARTHUR, I WISH YOU'RE DEAD! * Arthur:DW, HOW DARE YOU WISHES ME THAT I'M DEAD, THAT'S IT ANIMEGAMER1 AND HER FRIENDS WILL CLOBBERED YOU! * DW:NO PLEASE! * Arthur:NEVER! * Ike, Azura, Marth, Alicia Icicle The Goanimator, Daichi Ozora And CardOfAnime102 Appears, The Devoted From Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Plays * AnimeGamer1:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * Ike:Prepeare For Some Bleeding! * Marth:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * Azura:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * Alicia:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * Daichi:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * CardOfAnime102:Prepare For Some Bleeding! * And Her Friends Clobbered And Beat Up DW, The Action Is Censored * DW:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Stop Beat Me Up! * AnimeGamer1/CardOfAnime102:Never! * Rotten Appears And Hides AnimeGamer1 And Her Friends Beat And Clobbered DW Up * Robbie Rotten:Don't Let Your Kids Watch It! Sound Effects * Dramatic Sound Appears * The Devoted Ablaze Pikachu.jpeg Trivia * This Is Daichi Ozora's First Appearance To This Script Category:DW's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories By CardOfAnime102 Category:Stories with Terrorism Category:Longest Videos Category:X releases Noobs from prison Category:Bad Language videos Category:AnimeGamer1's Videos Category:Grounded Videos by CardOfAnime102 Category:Grounded Videos by AnimeGamer1 Category:Fire Emblem show Trivia